Liam Kade
Basic Information Liam Donovan Kade is the leader of District 1, which is also known as the Black Army. He is one of the more serious leaders and refuses to take his tasks lightly. He is the son of Carlyle Kade, who started the army as a simple, generalized force. Background Information Liam was born on November 29, 1983 in Oslo, Norway to Hera and Carlyle Kade. He found himself to have a sibling, Viktor; the brothers are three years apart. Viktor was found to be in an unstable state, his father being abusive towards him and treating him like a female since he was very feminine in appearance. Liam was soon treated the same way for three years until, finally, a little girl was born. She was named Olivia and, unfortunately, was given terrible treatment as well as the brothers. She was treated like a doll while Viktor and Liam were sexually, physically, and mentally abused by Carlyle. The abuse continued until Olivia died, then it was all taken out on the two brothers. It all became too much until the two brothers finally left when Liam turned 20, heading out together to take up law school. Liam thought it would all be easy, but his father pestered him into joining the army and taking it over. The pestering continued and continued until Liam tuned it out upon meeting someone he thought would be the one. Her name was Naomi. The two got married and moved away, leaving Viktor to finish his schooling to become a lawyer. He tried to just throw out the torment as he picked up a simple job and settled with Naomi. The threats only worsened until Carlyle appeared where Naomi worked, threatening her life if she didn't let go of what Liam wanted and have him surrender to becoming leader. Naomi voiced this to Liam, which caused his guard to heighten. Later, Naomi turned out to be pregnant and gave birth to a little girl named Octavia. Seven years into their marriage, Liam was out to obtain two special items for their anniversary; chocolate covered strawberries and petunias. He received a phone call from a neighbor, who told him that his house had been set ablaze almost as soon as he left. Liam rushed home to find the situation unfolding much too fast for the safety of his family. He forced himself into the house and dragged his wife and child outside, only for the door frame of the front door to collapse on him as he tried to make it out as well. Naomi and Octavia tragically died as soldiers clad in black ran away from the scene as police and firefighters arrived. Liam managed to survive, but had to have his right arm removed. He lost sight in his right eye and was given terrible scars that would remain with him for the rest of his life. He vowed revenge on his father. Liam tracked his father down to the very last shred of his being and set his home ablaze. He thought his father was killed in the incident, but a comrade had managed to pull him out of the fire without the man noticing. Liam took control of the army to finally submit to what his father wanted; he had nothing else to live for. He formed the Spectrum Forces with a young man named Tord Larrson, who of which was the son of Kingsley Lars Larrson, the man who dragged his father out of the fire. Physical Description Liam is a man that stands at 5'6" (167.64 cm). His skin tone is a decently pale color, while there are burn scars covering the whole right side of his body. His hair is decently long, slightly uneven, and a dark brown in color. His eyes are mismatched, with the right being a sightless gray and the left being an icy blue. He's normally seen in a black turtleneck sweater with the right sleeve cut off, dark gray jeans, and black combat boots. His right arm is a high-tech black prosthetic. Health Information Liam has PTSD and severe anxiety. He also has asthma, but his physical activity is not held back by this. He is blind in his right eye. Images